Night of Premieres
The Nickelodeon Saturday programming block, known as Gotta See Saturdays from 2012 to 2013, Nick's New Saturday Night from 2014, and Nick's Saturday Night from 2015 to 2017, and now known as Night of Premieres as of 2018, is the current program block branding of Nickelodeon's Saturday morning and Saturday evening programming on the flagship channel in the United States. The morning block (airing from 10:00 a.m.-12:30 p.m ET/PT) mainly features new premieres of Nicktoons programming, with the evening block (from 7:30 p.m.-10:00 p.m ET/PT) consisting of the network's original live-action sitcoms. The branding launched on September 22, 2012 with season premieres of the respective series in both dayparts. The evening version of Gotta See Saturdays is a direct successor to the former Saturday night SNICK (1992–2004) and TEENick (2001–2009) blocks. As of March 31, 2018, the branding for Nick's Saturday night premieres is now known as Night of Premieres, with the premiere of the newest original series Star Falls and Knight Squad alongside season 4 of Henry Danger. In its previous brandings, one of the first acquired programming to air in this format was TeenNick Top 10 from sister channel TeenNick. Schedule March 31, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Back to the Danger, Part 2 *8:30 Knight Squad - A Knight's Tail *9:00 Star Falls - The Celebrity Setup April 7, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Budget Cuts *8:30 Knight Squad - Parent Teacher Knight *9:00 Star Falls - The Everything Wash April 14, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Diamonds Are for Heather *8:30 Knight Squad - Do the Knight Thing *9:00 Star Falls - The Assistant April 21, 2018 *9:00 Star Falls - The Birthday April 28, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Car Trek *8:30 Star Falls - The Owl Bomb May 5, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Toddler Invasion *8:30 The Adventures of Kid Danger - The Sushi Sitter/Cheer Beast May 12, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Captain Man-kini *8:30 The Adventures of Kid Danger - Tiny Toddler/Magical Beefery Tour May 19, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Saturday Night Lies *8:30 The Adventures of Kid Danger - The Wahoo Punch Bro/Pink Rocket June 2, 2018 *8:00 Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn - Leader of the Stack June 9, 2018 *8:00 Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn - Quadentity Crisis *8:30 Knight Squad - Working on the Knight Moves *9:00 Star Falls - The Play June 16, 2018 *8:00 Knight Squad - A Thief in the Knight *9:00 Star Falls - The Picnic Auction June 23, 2018 *8:00 Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn - Quadbusters *8:30 Star Falls - The Mole June 30, 2018 *8:00 Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn - Quadcodlie Dundee *8:30 Star Falls - The Co-Star July 14, 2018 *8:00 Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn - House Crushing for Dummies *8:30 Star Falls - The Pet Whisperer July 28, 2018 *8:00 Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn - We'll Always Have Parasites *8:30 Star Falls - The Red Carpet August 4, 2018 *8:00 Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn - Quadspiracy Theory *8:30 Nicky, Ricky, Ricky, & Dawn - Lasties with Firsties August 11, 2018 *8:00 I Am Frankie - I Am... Eliza September 15, 2018 *8:00 Alex and Me September 22, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Henry's Frittle Problem *8:30 Knight Squad - Take Me Home to Knight September 29, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Spelling Bee Hard *8:30 Knight Squad - A Total Knightmare October 6, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Up the Stairs! *8:30 Knight Squad - Fight for Your Knight to Party October 13, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Rubber Duck October 20, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Flabber Gassed *8:30 Knight Squad - Fright Knight October 27, 2018 *9:00 The Dude Perfect Show - Trick Shots and Treats November 3, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Henry's Birthday November 10, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Whistlin' Susie November 17, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - Thumb War November 24, 2018 *8:00 Henry Danger - The Great Cactus Con *8:30 Cousins for Life - Movin' In January 5, 2019 *8:00 Henry Danger - Part 1: A New Evil *8:30 Cousins for Life - Space Invader January 12, 2019 *8:00 Henry Danger - Part 2: A New Darkness *8:30 Cousins for Life - Scammer Time *9:00 Knight Squad - Little Knight Lies January 19, 2019 *8:00 Henry Danger - Part 3: A New Hero *8:30 Cousins for Life - Hot Dog Day Afternoon *9:00 Knight Squad - End of the Knight, Part 1 January 26, 2019 *8:00 Henry Danger - Broken Armed and Dangerous *8:30 Cousins for Life - This Little Piggy Went to Market *9:00 Knight Squad - End of the Knight, Part 2 February 2, 2019 *8:00 Henry Danger - Knight & Danger *8:30 Cousins for Life - The Fearsome Foursome *9:00 Knight Squad - A Knight to Remember February 16, 2019 *8:00 Henry Danger - Grand Theft Otto *8:30 Cousins for Life - Super Ivy *9:00 Knight Squad - Love at First Knight February 23, 2019 *8:00 Henry Danger - The Whole Bilsky Family *8:30 Cousins for Life - Art-Thur *9:00 Knight Squad - Mid-Knight in the Garden of Good and Evil March 2, 2019 *8:00 Henry Danger - Secret Room *8:30 Cousins for Life - A Farewell to Arthur? *9:00 Knight Squad - In the Gill of the Knight March 9, 2019 *8:00 Henry Danger - My Dinner with Bigfoot *8:30 Cousins for Life - Clothes Call *9:00 Knight Squad - The Knight Stuff March 16, 2019 *8:00 Henry Danger - Charlotte Gets Ghosted *8:30 Cousins for Life - Those Medal-ing Kids! *9:00 Knight Squad - Knight of the Living Dead March 23, 2019 *7:30 Henry Danger - I Dream of Danger *8:00 2019 Kids' Choice Awards *9:36 The Substitute - Sneak Peek March 30, 2019 *8:00 Game Shakers - Snoop Therapy *8:30 Cousins for Life - Green Girl Returns *9:00 Knight Squad - Knight Glider April 6, 2019 *8:00 Game Shakers - Hot Bananas *8:30 Cousins for Life - Cousins Day *9:00 Knight Squad - Two Wrongs Don't Make a Knight April 13, 2019 *8:00 Game Shakers - Flavor City *8:30 Cousins for Life - Eyes on the Prize *9:00 Knight Squad - Election Knight April 20, 2019 *8:00 Game Shakers - Wet Willy's Wild Water Park *8:30 Cousins for Life - Operation: Mom *9:00 Knight Squad - Closing Knight April 27, 2019 *8:00 Game Shakers - Demolition Dollhouse *8:30 Cousins for Life - Trapped for Life May 4, 2019 *8:00 Game Shakers - Hungry Hungry Hypno *8:30 Cousins for Life - IvyScares May 11, 2019 *8:00 Game Shakers - Breaking Bad News *8:30 Cousins for Life - Service for the Service *9:00 The Substitute - Revealed With Jace Norman May 18, 2019 *8:00 The Substitute - Lilly Singh *8:30 JoJo's Dream Birthday May 25, 2019 *8:00 Game Shakers - Bug Tussle *8:30 Game Shakers - Why Tonya June 1, 2019 8:00 Game Shakers 8:30 Cousins for Life Category:Programming blocks